Hybrid (Werewolf+Demon)
a hybrid of a demon and a werewolf endows the individual with powers of both species making this new breed incredibly strong and unpredictable Mazi History No one knows how this new breed came about as crossing the bloodlines of species is forbidden it is likely that a demon or a werewolf broke this code and thus a hybrid of the species was born. As this species origin comes to place as Unknown ''in many realms. Powers and Abilities '''Super Enhanced Strength': Being a hybrid (Werewolf+Demon) they are incredibly strong as the have the strength of both specific they can easily overpower normal werewolves and most demons, they can over power young vampires with ease and they have strength that easily beats that of a human hunter witch or immortal, it is unknown how they would fair against originals or Klaus Super Speed: This Hybrid has the speed of both a Werewolf and a Demon making them incredibly fast when running at full speed they appear as blurs and can easily out run any mid- level supernatural species and can easily ou run humans it is likely that the originals are faster. Healing Factor: Being both Werewolf and Demon this hybrid can heal from non fatal wounds in mere minutes heavier wounds may take hours. Super Agility: due to being both Werewolf and Demon this hybrid can move run and jump incredibly fast. Devil wings: this hybrid can produce a set of devil wings Flight: due to being half demon this hybrid can fly Demonic Werewolf Bite: this hybrids bite is lethal to vampires and now to angels and humans to witches will also die from this Super Endurance: this hybrid can survive brutal punishment and still keep up in a fight Super Senses: Being half werewolf this hybrid can see hear touch taste and smell things better then most demons Full Moon: These hybrids powers are doubled during a full moon as it is also dark Transformation control: This Hybrid can change only at night but the moon does not have to be full Lycanthrope enhancement: this hybrid can show both its glowing red eyes or its glowing yellow wolf. Mazi’s eyes Immunity to silver: this hybrid is immune to silver Demonic Blood: being half demon this hybrids blood is toxic to angels and humans Teleportation: being half Demon this hybrid can travel anywhere but he cannot travel to limbo as he is only a demon Demonic Darkness: being half-demon this hybrid can produce a black mist that darkens the feild and blinds angels it will kill humans Demonic Silence: this hybrid being half demon can rob you of senses Ligh'''t: Light does not effect this hybrid like it would a normal demon Weaknesses '''Broken Neck: Breaking the neck of this hybrid will cause death Angelic Blood: Angel blood will cause this hybrid to become sick for days but it will not kill them Heart Extraction: the act of removing the heart of this hybrid will result in death Decapitation: the act of removing the head of this hybrid will result in death Angel Weapons: being stabbed with an angel weapon will cause this hybrid to be knocked out for as long as the weapon is in place Magic: witches can seriously harm this hybrid Blood Loss: if this hybrid takes too much damage without being allowed to heal it will die Fire: Burning this hybrid will kill it Holy Symbols: these will keep this hybrid out Holy Circles: these will work and render this hybrid powerless Physical Appearance in demonic wolf form they appear as massive wolves with razor-sharp teeth and glowing red eyes they mainly have black or grey fur they also have devil wings out there back even when in wolf form; Thought they are able to transform partially humanoid, they are unable to stay like that form forever, they are only able to be in that form when conscience. A Male figure would be slightly larger to a Female Hybrid and may vary from darker colours. Females have slightly lighter fur but in rare cases may have extremely dark colours. Trivia TBA